Sludgey
Sludgey is a motherly, poisonous creature. It thrives in filthy areas, such as cheesecake factories, lawyer offices, and optometrists. It survives and matures by absorbing emotionally reclusive spectacle-totting females that are pumped out of video games, adding more fat to its already huge girth. It enters forums and other areas with great ease due to its rubbery and semi-viscous body; for example, it can enter locked-off areas by slipping some fanart to the right places. If you stick your hand in Sludgey, it will be very hard to get it out. In spite of all this, many people come to like Sludgey . User Much like The Paper, Sludgey's forum persona contrasts greatly for how she actually is. For instance, ever since she switched accounts and Ruilus called her a boy, it has been speculated that Sludgey is actually male, while his counterpart maid Courtney, the Skyper, is female. Other than the gender issues, Sludgey is also far more cruel on the forums than how Courtney usually is. Switching accounts One faithful day while talking to someone unimportant on Skype, the two realized that Sludgey was disgustingly close to the 10k mark, despite being a member for a much shorter time than most other 10kers. The two devised a plan: upon her 9998th post, she would make a goodbye post, with much drama and shout-outs. After a few replies, she would then declare an impostor had arrived (thus bringing her to 9999). She would then ask a mod to rename and deactivate her account so she could be allowed to make a new one without penalty (Ryke Masters being the kind soul to have done this; he even posted in the mod forum what he had done to make sure Sludgey was not put on trial). The plan was carried out, with only Ryke Masters, and Sludgey aware of what was going to happen, on January 20th. It went incredibly smoothly (though her welcome topic was locked ) and Sludgey has been using her new account ever since. Rivalry On a day that were later looked upon to be infamous, a tired Courtney and wide awake Thinger and Jon were the only two on Skype. Courtney accidentally posted three messages that were alliterations back to back, and Thinger, being the bully he is, mocked her with an alliteration. Not wanting to be outdone by him, Courtney continued creating creative counter-attacks, whereas Thinger just posted three words that happened to start with the same letter—but it still counted. This went on, seen only by an amused Jon, for around an hour and a half. Courtney, after announcing an amazing articulate alliteration, declared she had won and left for bed because she had work in the morning. However, Jon and Thinger viewed this as a forfeit, and so began Courtney's reign of undeserving losses. Courtney views these losses as unfair because half the time she actually is right, but with Thinger's brilliant logic and "Nope!"s, she is still considered defeated. Whenever she denies that she has lost, she has to apologize. The score as of now is 1686-1 in Thinger's favor. The score keepers are decided upon by rank in the Nontoxic Religion, NT being the first to judge, MasterT being the second (though MasterT is actually 3rd in line of the NT Religion, with Thinger being second, but Thinger cannot judge his own contests. Courtney herself in 4th, since she created the Skype Religion. However, she's a woman, so she gets demoted.) (Most of this is untrue, btw.) RIVELRY It can never be truly determined when the Tamad-Courtney RIVELRY began. The origins of its name, however, comes from a Skype conversation consisting of MasterT, Rilani, Tamad, and Courtney. Rilani typoed rival as rivel in regards to what to name her Pokemon's rival, so it was decided her Pokemon's rival would be named RIVEL. Thus, it was destiny that Tamad and Courtney's rivalry would be known as RIVELRY. Tamad and Courtney compete in many things, but their main battle is the timeless competition between Battle Maids and Combat Butlers. Courtney won the poll; however, she refuses to accept this victory because it was contributed to by ss4kami and Renegade of Life. Other battles include Flamethrower von Karma versus Alternative Dimension Sahwit, a battle which Courtney once again won (representing von Karma and Tamad Sahwit). Another battle, however, put the score board to an even 1-1 victory: the Battle Of Peony's Brother, in which Tamad cheated by using Mia Fey's (from Phoenix Wright) best line ever. Currently, Tamad and Courtney are allied together in an epic invasion of the Tales Forum, in which the two of them are sporting Junpei and Shinjiro signatures and avatars (those characters being the most amazing Persona 3 characters ever, this admittedly being a very relative term). It is unclear how long this alliance will last before they break out into skirmishes once more. References Category: Forum Users Category:Epic Category:Pokemon Category:Skypers